Lamppost
by KoalaNoob
Summary: Set in Chuggaaconroy's town, with history and characters from there as well Amelia was the lost villager of Palette. When the mayor got sick and disappeared, she left. But one day, almost a year later, she returned. She returned by the light of the lamppost, the lamppost dedicated to her. ONESHOT


**Author's Note: If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you! This seriously took two days, which is incredibly fast more me, but it's short, so whatever. As you probably already know, this is based on Chuggaaconroy's LP Animal Crossing World, specifically Amelia. **

* * *

_"This lamppost... This lamppost will stand in the spot where her house once was. It will be our commemoration to our beloved Amelia, one of the first people to move into this town. May the light guide her flight and let her remember her home. Though her time with us was short, we all cherished her. Perhaps one day, she will return to us. Perhaps she won't. But this we all know: Nobody will ever replace her, in our hearts and our minds. Amelia will forever be the lost villager of Palette."_

* * *

And Amelia did return. Almost a year later, the very lamppost meant to remind everyone of her led her back to Palette. In the murky darkness of the night, the soft glow guided her flight. When she landed, she was back in the town she once called her home. As she walked across the land, she remembered everything. The river, with the two bridges, and the beaches. But something was off. In the time she had lived in Palette, she had loved to stroll around without so much as a thought in her mind. Soft green grass had always been welcoming to her bare talons, and it was always relaxing to talk to fellow villagers that were doing the same thing she was. But now, it was different. Ground that should have been covered in lush greenery was instead littered with weeds and wilted flowers. The peach trees that Palette was famous for were gray and barren. As she wandered around, seemingly in the same mindlessness she would walk in a year ago, she found herself in front of the town hall. Perched on the roof, flapping in the wind was a flag. The town's flag. Though Amelia could only see small flashes of colour in the darkness, the bright, colourful picture was vivid in her mind, as was the speech the Mayor had given when he had presented it to the villagers. _Mayor Emile, wasn't it? He did such a wonderful job... And the reasoning behind the town's name is proof. Palette... Like a painting palette, we all gave our skills and talents to developing this town... _

The red eagle trodded on, her head began to droop. Any hope she had left began to fade, and suddenly, her life was spinning out of control. She had left to try a new style of living, in a town called Aurnion. The mayor, Masae, had been kind. She reminded her very much of Emile, in fact. All her new neighbors had been kind, incredibly reminiscence of friends she had left behind. Something was strange about that, but it wasn't a problem. There had been lots of wonderful art displays, and the museum was marvelous. The only thing missing was... Well, nothing was. She bought a house, and decorated it. It ended up just as it was in the home she just left. And she even bought everything from Re-Tail. Another Alpaca worked there. She was also named Reese. Amelia again saw this as strange, but her simple life and happy world kept her from thinking too deeply into it. Soon, though, she just wanted home- her real home.

But that home was gone. Less than a year after Amelia left, Palette was no more. How could it be a town if there was nobody to be leader, nobody to help the land grow? Soon after Emile's disappearance, villagers began trickling away, until there were none left. Realization slowly dawned on Amelia. She had left to try a new life- but she had also left because the Mayor had left. She was informed that he had just gotten sick, yet she remained frustrated. The same frustration had made her leave. She had started it, setting the example. Now everyone had copied, and she would never know why.

* * *

The sun began to rise, casting long shadows. Though it should have given warmth, given comfort, it felt cold and lifeless. Somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded and a clunking slowly came to a stop. It had been so droning, so mechanical, and so _familiar_. Amelia's head turned in interest, and the train instantly caught her eye. Soon, the horn tooted again, and began to leave, slowly following the rail. From the distance, the snooty eagle did not see the door swing open, or the person leaving. Her head had drooped down again, and she had nothing left. But the train had given her and idea. Amelia sprinted towards the train station, and burst inside. Porter was standing there, looking at a ticket with a bittersweet smile.

Some might have been too stunned for words, or maybe even frozen with shock, but Amelia wasn't. It was too much for her to freeze, or remain silent. Instead, she exploded into one of the loudest cries she had even made, which was followed by joyous stammering. "P-Porter! Y-you're still here!"

The monkey's smile rose a bit, but not significantly so. He looked up and replied, almost like a mature adult calming an excitable child. "Yes, yes, I am. This is my profession, and I'm still paid for it, though I rarely get anyone visiting. I don't really know where the bells keep coming from. There seem to be endless amounts."

Amelia had reached the silence that most did immediately. Her beak hung ajar, and she nodded numbly, awestruck by the monkey before her. It was a living being, just like her. After a night of wandering without another being with any intelligence about, loneliness had fallen over her, its invisible threads cloaking her bright red feathers. Someone she could relate to seemed like a miracle. Finally, after a long pause, she found the control to reply. "But why not move to a different station? There aren't any more people coming. This town is... Is dead..."

Porter chuckled, his voice seeming older than when Amelia heard it last. "There are still visitors, you know. Not many, but enough for my company to plant me here, just in case. One every few months. Just now, someone came. Didn't you see the train? It was Emile, the mayor. He seemed down, but wanted to see what had happened to the place. He said he wanted to fix it up."

Before Porter finished, Amelia was gone, off to find the person who she had missed so much.

The person's head flew up as soon as he noticed the animal chasing him down. He, too, was shocked at what he saw. "Amelia?! I thought you left!"

"And I thought you left," was the counter she gave. Elated as she was to see Emile, she couldn't hold back her grudge. "Why did you leave? How could you abandon Palette? How could you abandon _us?_""

"I-I didn't mean to. I didn't want to! But life came up. I can't control it. It's obviously too late to fix that, now... I've moved away, to a new town. Goodbye, Amelia. I only returned to see what had happened to this place."

"Only returned to see? No, you're staying and fixing this town! You will make the greenery flourish, welcome in new people! How could you say that? This town is your dedication! Go! Go and fix everything now!" Amelia's fuming rant came to an abrupt stop. Slowly, she added, "And I'll help you. Together, we'll rebuild the town."

Emile's response was slow, but clear. He nodded in slow motion, agreeing. "Yes. Yes, we can do it! We can do it together, we can!"

Amelia smiled. "Yes, we will. We will!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Please, fave and review. I'd particularly appreciate tips on things I'm not doing well enough.  
**


End file.
